Giratina vs Meta Knight
Giratina vs Meta Knight '''is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Pokemon vs Kirby!!!Two brooding warriors of the dark,mystery shrouding them.Who will win?Who will die? Interlude Wiz:Hey guys,before we get into this Season,we'd just like to thank you for the support in Season 1. '''Boomstick:We really appreciate it. Lion:But before anything else,it's time for Giratina vs Meta Knight. (Cues Invader) Wiz:Nintendo.One of the biggest video game companies ever.Suck it,Microsoft and Sony fans. Boomstick:Suck it,PC Master Race. Lion:To the point.Nintendo's had lots of dark,brooding characters,and none are more mysterious than Giratina,Pokèmon's master of the Distortion World. Wiz:And Meta Knight, Kirby's mentor and the masked warrior of the franchise. Boomstick:We're Lion,Wiz and Boomstick, Wiz:And it's Our job to analyse their weapon,armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Lion:Roll it! Giratina (Cue Nameless Cavern:Pokèmon ORAS) Boomstick:Giratina... Wiz:The Hades of Pokèmon. Lion:God of the Distortion World. Wiz:Originally created by Arceus,Giratina began destroying everything,and was banished to the Distortion World,where he controls everything. Boomstick:Tch...sounds fair... Wiz:Yeah.Giratina can distort anything within the Distortion World,resulting in the twisted wasteland it is today.I like it anyway though. Lion:Giratina's got two forms,Origin and Altered.The Griseous Orb changes his form freely. Wiz:The Origin Form is offensive,and Altered Defensive. (Cue Distortion World:Pokèmon Platinum) Boomstick:Giratina's moves include Dragon Breath,a Paralysis move. Wiz:Scary Face slows the opponent,and Ominous Wind and Ancient Power boost every single one of his stats. Lion:Slash often lands critical hits and Shadow Sneak surprises his opponents. Wiz:And Destiny Bond means the opponent dies if they kill him. Boomstick:Dragon Claw is a simple slash,while Earth Power and Aura Sphere lower Special Defense and deal damage. Wiz:Shadow Claw is often critical,and Shadow Force makes him invincible,before he reappears and attacks through his opponent's shield. Boomstick:And last of all,Hex.When the opponent is in a bad status condition,it deals even more damage. (Cue Giratina Encounter from Pokèmon Diamond Pearl and Platinum) Wiz:But Giratina has been defeated before,and captured in a Pokeball. Lion:But you know he's badass when he pulls you into the Distortion World. (Giratina begins battling Lucas) Meta Knight (Cue The Great Air Ride Machine:SSB4) Wiz:Long ago,there was a Great War,and an entire race of pink...puffball people were eliminated. Lion:But they prevailed,and very few of them survived.Kirby,and Meta Knight. (MK's Victory Theme from SSB4 plays and Kirby is shown clapping in the background) Boomstick:The fuck is this,some kind of overdone thingy that NO ONE FUCKING DOES NOT DO? Wiz:Sadly,yeah. Lion:Meta Knight is a mysterious masked swordsman,much faster than light.This dude has no weaknesses, really. Wiz:Meta Knight owns Galaxia,a sword with sharp teeth at the edges that helps with speedy combos. Boomstick:Meta can do a Tornado Spin,Drill Stab,rapid combos at lightspeed,an upwards double stab,and is able to keep up with and even best Kirby in combat! Lion:And the fact that Kirby can throw a gigantic beast onto a plate and send it flying across the sun...yeah. Wiz:Meta Knight actually trained Kirby,and has one more deadly trump card,and that's when he swishes his cape. Lion:Everything turns dark,and Meta Knight slashes you in two. Wiz:That's just badass. Meta Knight:Fight me. Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Meta Knight was training on top of a mountain. Meta Knight:Huh? A dark shadow was slowly rising behind him.Giratina,the legendary Pokèmon!Meta was warned about him!MK got his sword ready as Giratina laughed slowly and spread both wings. FIGHT! (Cue Those Who Fight:Final Fantasy VII) Meta Knight drill screws at Giratina,but the laughing Pokèmon turns invisible and appears behind the warrior. Meta Knight:What? Giratina laughs evilly and uses Ominous Wind to knock MK off the cliff.Meta bumps down the cliff and look around confused.Giratina sneaks up behind him and slashes him. Meta Kinght:Fight me! He slashes several times at Giratina,then stabs through his throat,but the Pokèmon somehow survives and summons stones,hurling AncientPower at Meta Knight. The screen turns black,and Meta Knight slashes right through Giratina,stunning the Pokèmon.MK then stabs him repeatedly,and finishes with an upwards slash.Giratina flinches,spilling his blood. Meta Knight then does a Tornado Spin,but as Giratina takes the attack,the screen turns black and Giratina flies below MK and sucks Meta into the Distortion World. (Cue Shadow Temple:The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time) Meta:What the? Giratina's shadow appears behinod him.Meta turns around,and his face becomes distorted into a grotesque shape,his legs turning in the other direction and hands twisting. Giratina laughs as the spiral face of Meta Knight lets out a last scream.Origin Giratina then bares his tentacles and they turn intangible.Meta Knight's mask breaks off and falls down as Giratina slowly stabs the tentacles into the face of Meta Kinight,then the camera shifts to the shadows,as Meta Knight screams and Giratina slowly moves around his tentacles,stabbing through the masked warrior. KO! Meta Knight's body is destroyed,with a hole in his face oozing blood,as Giratina laughs and sends the corpse to another dimension. Conclusion Boomstick:That was one of the scariest Death Battle overkills ever! Wiz:At first,Meta Knight could still beat Giratina in a fairly close battle from outside the Distortion World... Lion:But then everything was in Giratina's control,meaning MK stood no chance. Boomstick:Meta Knight stood no ghost of a chance. Wiz:The winner is Giratina. Trivia Next Time Link stabs the sword right into Ganondorf's forehead. (Cue Hyrule Field:A Link to the Past) Link Hookshots up to a tree,slashes Molgera's tongue,battles Ganondorf,slashes at Dark Link,and stabs forward at a Stalfos. VS... Lucina pulls of her mask and makes a fighting position. (Cue The Devoted) Lucina defeats a Great Knight,a Risen,Walhart,a Grimleal,another Risen,and then gets ready for battle. LINK VS LUCINA REMASTERED/REMATCH! Coming soon... But first... ...... RED!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles